the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2019
00:01-07 oof 00:01-15 not in this chat son 00:02-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:05-35 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-50 wow 00:06-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:07-53 wow what korra XD 00:07-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-24 Hmph. 00:20-46 Let's talk about those damned Blacks, first off. 00:21-03 What about them, Sire? 00:21-26 God-damned Blacks, hmph! I'll tell you what I gotta say about em..... 00:21-35 Yeh, bruh. Tell us. 00:21-57 Victims of institutionalized racism, hmph. Fought through slavery and seg to become CEOs and entrepreneurs. 00:22-15 Perhaps we shall move on to the Whites next. 00:22-27 What...! 00:23-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:25-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-32 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:26-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-02 True 00:27-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:28-10 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-40 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 00:29-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:29-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:31-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-39 Ron's Ron shirt was just as bad as Ron himself 00:35-11 We gonna get rid of Electoral College. 00:35-22 WHO 00:35-43 /me puts on his Professor Hartington shirt 00:37-53 Come, 00:37-59 Name 1 reason to get rid of the Electoral College. 00:38-04 Let us all leave ��andom 00:38-12 Sorry that the election ain't determined by California and New York, TKF. 00:38-13 JFL 00:38-33 True 00:38-56 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:39-00 korra DM 00:39-05 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 00:39-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:39-37 Because every election is decided by popular vote but the presidency. 00:39-37 In 2000, the winner of the popular vote, the vote of the people failed to become president. Same thing in 2016. 00:40-33 If house, senatorial, mayoral, and gubernatorial races can all be decided by direct vote, so can the presidency. 00:41-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:41-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:41-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:41-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:41-30 Welcome, TG. 00:41-30 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 00:41-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:42-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:42-21 wow why does sf use jfl a lot 00:43-36 FerrycelToday at 17:28 00:43-36 JFL at this nonsense pic 00:43-56 We're gonna win Iowa. 00:44-17 omg this is what he said to nicki's pic tkf 00:44-26 The election ain't up to California and New York, T.K.F. 00:44-27 Nicki's pic was hot. 00:45-03 Was soy. 00:45-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:45-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:45-27 I found 3-4 more images of it, btw. 00:45-32 I hear screaming down the hallways because you're gay 00:47-16 Slang used to describe males who completely and utterly lack all necessary masculine qualities. This pathetic state is usually achieved by an over-indulgence of emasculating products and/or ideologies. 00:47-27 nicki minaj is not a male south ferry 00:47-48 omg i guess south wants a masculine partner HAHA 00:48-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:48-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:48-57 Gay 00:49-41 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-51 hi 00:51-06 wb Fortuna! o/ 00:51-09 We gon win the South againe. 00:51-51 Free thhe South 00:53-01 free the ferry 00:53-14 ferry is a bruh let him in 00:53-48 ferrrry 00:53-51 noooo 00:53-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:53-59 let him in 00:54-03 You see, this was needed. 00:54-03 A relaunching of the Democratic Party. 00:54-04 hes cold 00:54-21 /me sobs 00:54-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:54-40 59 00:54-53 96 00:55-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:55-25 69 00:55-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:56-14 wait, why did i just randomly put the number 59? 00:56-27 i must have not been watching 00:56-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:56-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:57-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:58-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:58-10 becaus you didnt like yea no XD 00:58-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:58-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:59-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:59-21 -_- -_- 00:59-24 o/ 00:59-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:59-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:59-54 huh